


A Better Alternative

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cranky robohusbands being snippy and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people forget just how <i>old</i> Rewind is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Alternative

A ping at the door had Chromedome rocking idly off the berth, his gaze still focused on the datapad in hand. When the door slid back, an obviously worried Perceptor- or annoyed, or angry, Chromedome wasn't great at reading the scientist's stiff frame language- caught his attention and he glanced up.

"Oh excellent, you're in," Perceptor mumbled, sighing and rubbing at his helm. "Are you free to join me at Swerve's for the evening? Brainstorm refuses to discuss his latest test results without pushing some high grade at me; and while quite frankly I'm all for the idea of being intoxicated while being forced to listen to his entitled prattling, I  _would_ prefer to have a- a  _buffer_ , if you will, while we-,"

Chromedome held up a hand, huffing in amusement. "Got it, and sure. I've got nothing better to do."

Perceptor perked, his nervous frown turning upward into a more natural smile. "Is Rewind available as well? The more the merrier, as they say, and I actually have a few questions I've been meaning to propose to him in regards to one of his latest compilations. I'm curious how he was able to-,"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll ask, gimme a klik." Chromedome turned, noting Rewind had uncurled from his plushy pile of bedding in the far corner, his visor brightened in interest. However, Rewind pitched to one side, waving at Perceptor around Chromedome's bulk, shaking his head with an apologetic shrug. Chromedome walked over to set the datapad beside the minibot, resting his hand on one bent knee briefly. "You sure?"

"Yep," Rewind nodded, sinking back into the cushions. "I'm just gonna sit here and compress and organise for a while, you go on."

Chromedome squeezed Rewind's knee, then drew back when his  _Endura_ shook off his grip and curled up tighter. An odd gesture, but it was a small oddity in a sea of contrasts spanning between them lately. He dismissed the light nudge from his processors and returned to the distraught scientist, steeling himself for several hours of bickering.

And when he returned to the hab suite much later, he thought nothing of Rewind already tucked in and recharging.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The niggling  _something_ grew slowly from a single curiosity to several unrelated incidents over the next few shifts, sparking a wary unease in Chromedome. Rewind skipped fueling with him a few mornings, declined Tailgate's invite to an impromptu party, and spent one shift working from their hab suite. They were all things Rewind had done before, many times, but Chromedome was suspicious at the frequent chain of events.

When Rewind cancelled the next movie night, Chromedome  _knew_ something was wrong.

"Alright." Chromedome sat on the berth, chuckling once when Rewind swayed from the sudden shift. "What's going on?"

Rewind straightened, a familiar teasing gleam set in his visor. "I believe it's dress-up night at Swerve's? Oh, and Ultra Magnus is having fits over Ambulon's projected medbay costs-,"

"What's going on with  _you?_ " Chromedome interrupted with a huff. 

"Oh, work is work," Rewind replied airily, waving a hand. "Rodimus has been pestering me about viewing final footage of the voyage compilation, which is  _extremely_ irritating because I'm not even done with all the interviews he ordered and he  _knows_ that-,"

"Stop dodging my question," Chromedome snapped.

Rewind's visor flashed dangerously. "Not so fun, is it?"

Chromedome bit back his retort, releasing a slow, overly warm vent before trying again. Engaging in an argument now would only worsen the situation, aside from making Rewind clamp up and not admit to  _anything_. "I've noticed something  _off_ about you lately, that's all. It's... just a feeling. Are you okay?"

And just like that, those few softer words took the defiant slant out of Rewind's struts as the minibot sighed and leaned against his side. "I figured you wouldn't notice," he muttered quietly, as if to himself.

Chromedome waited, prompting with his silence.

"It's my joints, especially the lower ones." Rewind hunched forward, rubbing his thighs vigorously. "After the last time we went out to look at the stars, the cold really got to me."

"Is _that_ all?" Chromedome scoffed, steadying Rewind before standing to crouch by the berth, scrabbling around in the assorted junk underneath. "Why didn't you say so? You know I like to rub that special oil on your legs."

"Because I've run out," Rewind moaned, his hands flopping listlessly into his lap. "I thought I'd grabbed all the stash before we left, but apparently I forgot."

"Oh." Chromedome straightened, resting back on his folded legs, staring up at Rewind. "Guess we can't get any?"

"Nooo." Rewind rubbed at his facemask tiredly.

"Hmm." Chromedome tilted his head; considering Rewind had been suffering for some time now, he'd probably thought of any alternative he could come up with, but it never hurt to ask. "Hey- What about Ratchet?"

"NO." 

Chromedome briefly ducked his head, trying to not give away his flicker of amusement. Rewind had a rocky history with medics, his unfavourable opinions mostly formed while he had still been considered an inferior being as a Disposable, and thus were completely justified. Still, Rewind's harsh reactions had always made him laugh- mostly because he shared that dislike. "Not see him as a patient, Rewind. Remember how bad Ratchet's hands had gotten before he replaced them? Maybe he had-,"

"Already asked." Rewind slouched again. "He said he just had the usual stuff, which doesn't work on me. My joints are worn overly  _smooth_ , not rough like most."

"Right." Chromedome's mirth faded as he rocked to his pedes, standing over Rewind as he placed a hand gently on his back. "Well. Ratchet could help, at least temporarily-,"

"All he can offer is blockers or a dampener," Rewind snapped in a rush. "I  _hate_ that drugged feeling. I'd rather deal with this."

Again, another point Chromedome was not willing to push. "Okay: is there anything on this ship that  _does_ help?"

"Oil baths," Rewind said dreamily, leaning forward and pressing his face to Chromedome's abdomen. " _Mmmm_ , those long soaks work wonders on me, but you've seen the waiting lists on getting into one. Who could've  _possibly_ thought it was a good idea to put just  _three_ baths on a ship that could comfortably house  _three hundred_ mechs?!"

"Yeah..." Chromedome had heard this rant before- and participated in it- many times over since they'd left Cybertron. This seemed like the simplest solution, but the scheduled queues for the baths were as long as Chromedome was tall.

Unless-

Chromedome scooped the minibot into his arms, nestling him comfortably against his chassis as he marched toward the door. "We're going to see First Aid."

Predictably, Rewind began struggling as he yelled in Chromedome's audial. "No no  _no no_  you put me down  _right now_  you overgrown _cogwheel_ you know I  _can't stand_  you carrying me like I'm your  _pet!_ "

"Okay, listen, we'll-  _oof!_ " Chromedome winced as one of Rewind's fists connected with his helm. " _Pipe down_  and listen to me for two nanoseconds! If oil baths is all we've got to help right now, don't you think First Aid would sign a- a contract or something so you get medical preference in the queue?"

Rewind stilled immediately, visor flashing. 

Chromedome hurried down the hall, punching the button for the lift before glancing down smugly at the minibot in his arms. "Well?"

"I didn't think of that," Rewind replied in a small voice.

"Ha!"

"Don't you _'ha!'_ me," Rewind huffed, crossing his arms as he turned his head away. "You could've said that _before_ you grabbed me. Not my fault I hit you."

Chromedome rolled his jaw stiffly. "Still got a mean left hook."

"And it won't be the last time I hit you, either," Rewind continued, his fields flickering with a teasing brush against Chromedome's. "I- Thank you."

"You don't sound all that grateful, but I'll take what I can get," Chromedome chuckled.

"You keep that up, and I _won't_ encourage First Aid to think I need you to help me in and out of these frequent oil baths."

"Dutifully shutting up now," Chromedome replied wryly, pleased when Rewind curled in against him and laughed. "And as for your other complaint, I'm only carrying you because I know it's got to be painful when you walk. That's why you didn't make the rounds with Skids and the gang last night, right?"

"...Yeah."

"And you thought I wouldn't notice," Chromedome added defensively. 

"I- Well-," Rewind stuttered, tiny hands fluttering. "I guess I just  _hoped_ you wouldn't."

Chromedome sighed, curling his fingertips gently around Rewind's waist as he bent to quick rub their masks together. "As if."

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Perceptor uses Chromedome as his 'buffer' between him and all of Brainstorm's crazyass shit whenever he can.


End file.
